Antología
by ImmatureTeen
Summary: Ron Weasley como nunca antes lo habían visto...Ronnie está triste y en depresión ¿cuál sera su razón?


ALGUNAS PERSONAS LLEGAN A NUESTRA VIDA Y SE VAN RÁPIDAMENTE. OTRAS SE QUEDAN POR MAS TIEMPO DEJANDO HUELLAS Y NUNCA, NUNCA SOMOS LOS MISMOS  
  
Es increíble como aquella mujer cambió mi vida por completo...ahora que no está más conmigo siento que la amo más que el primer día. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos conocimos...pero vaya, teníamos 11 años, éramos unos mocosos...bueno no, ella no, YO era el mocoso, el tonto, el insuficiente, el pobre...ella, todo lo contrario, inteligente, disciplinada, linda...claro que en esos tiempos DISCIPLINADA con toda la extensión de la palabra y lo linda...eso lo fue sacando conforme pasaba el tiempo ^_^  
  
Recuerdo que me encontraba sumamente confundido, porque la quise incluso antes de que me gustaran las niñas, pensé que era un sentimiento estúpido porque todos mis demás compañeros se burlaban de las niñas, las criticaban, y como varón, también lo hice en varias ocasiones. Pero no a ella...ella era especial, tan fina y delicada como las piezas de ajedrez de porcelana que siempre soñé tener. A ella no la podía agredir tan fácilmente, pensaba las palabras antes de que salieran de mi boca, aunque después ya no pude pensar si ella estaba cerca, así que eran impulsos...lo primero que me pasara por la cabeza se manifestaba en palabras. Cuando la ví por vez primera la odie como cualquier otro niño hubiera odiado a una niña por darle ordenes, es obvio, somos demasiado orgullosos y creo que sigue siendo el colmo de orgullo.  
  
Me atormentaba recordándome que solo éramos amigos...preferí guardarme el sentimiento para conservar nuestra amistad, que si de por si estaba muy afectada por nuestras constantes discusiones, ahora que lo pienso cada una de aquellas peleas fueron por estupideces...y me arrepiento profundamente de haber desperdiciado aquel tiempo tan valioso.  
  
Aunque a la misma vez siento que me ayudaba, porque de alguna forma, le demostraba cuanto la amaba en cada una de aquellas agresiones, y era obvio que creía que la odiaba, era un idiota al tratarla de aquella manera...pero lo hacía por resentimiento, por frustración, por que pensaba que si no la podía tener a mi lado como algo más que una amiga al menos podría tener a alguien con quien argumentar de vez en cuando. Hermione era una gran bruja, tenía todo lo que una bruja debe tener; amable, generosa, guapa, buen cuerpo, sentido del humor y lo más importante su cerebro. Yo realmente no era nada comparado con ella, por eso las peleas...  
  
Amé a Hermione por muchas razones...y a la vez por una sola; el amor. No había otra, me he puesto a reflexionar y no existía otra razón...ni mínima. En mi familia éramos 7 hijos, entre esa multitud yo siempre había sido el último, a pesar de no ser el más chico, pero el más joven de los varones, así que a veces no me prestaban la atención necesaria. A Bill, Charlie y Percy siempre les echaban porras, no sólo por ser los mayores sino porque según mamá, eran el orgullo de los Weasley. Con Fred y George se la pasaba checándolos de que no armaran ningún lío, Ginny por ser la menor y la única mujer también la mimaban mucho, dejando claro, a Ronald olvidado. Por tanto, usaba cosas de segunda mano (bueno, por esto todos pasamos), nunca teniendo algo que solo fuera mío. Cuando la conocí me di cuenta que era lo único que me pertenecía, por eso me ponía como loco cuando alguien se le acercaba (pueden adivinar ese alguien?), porque ella era de mi pertenencia y no la quería compartir con nadie más, le gustara o no, era mía y no la iba dejar ir.  
  
Hermione tuvo un poder especial sobre mí, conforme fui madurando fue cambiando mi forma de ser. Por ejemplo, ponía mucho más empeño en mi trabajo, me volví detallista(le regalé muchas muchas rosas, comprendiendo al fin lo que significaban:p y le escribí canciones y poemas de a montones)...olvidándome del orgullo, perdonándola cada vez que se equivocaba respecto a nuestro noviazgo...¡hasta logró que me gustaran los gatos! Con Crookshanks en casa era raro no acostumbrarse, desarrollé mi sentido del olfato que era muy pobre y día con día iba mejorando pues podía rastrearla a 10 kilómetros a la redonda, Incluso, ella también cambió, no tanto como yo, pero lo hizo. Antes de salir de Hogwarts, cuando todavía no reunía el valor de declararle mis sentimientos, por las noches nos escapábamos de la torre y vagábamos por los pasillos juntos, riéndonos como tontos, a veces por las tardes, dejando a Harry solo en la sala común mientras nosotros observábamos el cielo, y lo extraño es que siempre que lo veía con ella los distinguía diferente, más profundo perdiéndome en él como si estuviera mirando directamente sus ojos . Era extraño, nunca ninguno de los dos le mencionamos nada a Harry, ni una sola palabra, sin contar que el claro, sospechaba. Cabe mencionar que la que tuvo la idea de vagar por los pasillos fue Hermione, aun sabiendo que era peligroso, no solo por los puntos, si no porque Voldemort tenía constante actividad y podía pasarnos algo, gracias a Merlín nunca fue así.  
  
Pero el dolor vino después, aquel golpe que por poco me mata por haberme destrozado el corazón, desgarrado en mil pedazos. Fue algo terrible, lo he superado, pero no puedo evitar que mis ojos se nublen cada vez que lo pienso, y ahora que lo dejo en papel siento el dolor aun más profundo, más recalcitrante. Es difícil, pues hace tres años que no tocaba el tema, que fue cuando concluyó mi terapia. Lo último que me dijo el medimago(uno de los mejores del reino, si me permiten agregar) con el que había llevado la terapia era que nunca volviera a abrir el tema, porque de eso se había tratado el tratamiento, de cerrar el caso con llave y tirar la llave. Claro, le hice caso, pero ahora que pongo todo lo bueno que me dejó Hermione Granger debo concluir con lo mejor; su valentía. Así es como murió, por ser valiente y entregar su vida a millones de personas. Prefirió darle fin a su vida para que una comunidad no muriera, no sufriera y que pudiera vivir en paz. No sé por que lo hago, pero relataré como sucedió. Estábamos en Stonehenge, llevando a cabo, lo que deseábamos, nuestra última lucha. Voldemort estaba ya muy débil y mortífagos ya quedaban pocos. Dumbledore muerto y algunas otras personas inocentes heridas o asesinadas. Todos los aurores nos encontrábamos con nuestras varitas desenfundadas, cansados ya de repetir los mismos hechizos contra el enemigo y no ver resultados. De pronto, sin darme cuenta Hermione se encontraba con los brazos extendido delante de mí y de Malfoy al momento de que Voldemort había lanzado su Avada Kedavra.  
  
Ha sido el momento más horrible de mi vida y lo tengo perfectamente grabado en mi memoria como si lo hubiera visto varias veces o como si hubiera ocurrido hace segundos, ver caer el cuerpo de Hermione a las enormes rocas del suelo, yo fui hasta ella para que no cayera en éste, atrapándola en mis brazos. No pesaba, era obvio que el desgraciado de Lord Voldemort la había matado.  
  
Ella, Hermione Granger, más aparte todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ahora viven en el fondo de mi corazón, dejaron su hilo dentro de mí, tejido para siempre, sin poder arrancármelo. Y duele, duele pensar que ese amor tan grande no nos separa, si no la muerte, aunque ella sigue conmigo, no física, pero siempre siento como me cuida a donde voy. La amo como a nada en el mundo, pensé que los años me ayudarían a curar un poco estas heridas, pero están tatuadas en mí y no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Esta, esta es la historia de un amor...de un amor que es muy diferente a los otros, porque nosotros éramos tan opuestos, aún más que norte y sur, más que el día y la noche y mucho más que blanco y negro. Nosotros somos la prueba de que los lados opuestos se atraen, discutíamos, nos amábamos a la vez. Parecía saberlo todo, era Hermione Granger, parecía ignorarlo todo, yo Ronald Weasley pero nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados pues yo le enseñé a amar descubriendo los dos por igual lo que significaba ese sentimiento que no viene explicado ni personificado en ningún libro.  
  
Dios sabe que la amo con todas mis fuerzas y que no volveré a amar porque dejó una gran huella en mí.  
  
|Antología | |para amarte necesito una razón y es difícil creer que no exista | |una mas que este amor | |sobra tanto dentro de este corazón y a pesar de que dicen que los| |años son sabios todavía se siente el dolor | |por que todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti dejó tejido su hilo | |dentro de mí | |y aprendí a quitarle el tiempo los segundos tú me hiciste ver el| |cielo aún más profundo | |junto a ti creo que aumente más de tres kilos con tus tantos | |dulces besos repartidos | |desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato y fué por ti que aprendí a | |querer los gatos | |despegaste del cemento mis zapatos para escapar los dos volando un| |rato | | | |pero olvidaste una final instrucción por que aún no se como | |vivir sin tu amor | | | |y descubrí lo que significa una rosa me enseñaste a decir | |mentiras piadosas | | | |para poder verte a horas no adecuadas y a remplazar palabras por | |miradas | | | |y fué por ti que escribí más de cien canciones y hasta perdoné| |tus equivocaciones y conocí mas de mil formas de besar y fue por | |ti que descubrí lo que es amar | |lo que es amar... | | |  
  
Q tal??  
  
Les gusto o no!!  
  
La vdd no kiero ser la tipica q pide review...pq a veces es molesto q te kieran sacar uno cuando no tienes nada q decir:P....kiero ser la excepcion y solamente pedire review si tienen argumento...recibo de todo desde bombas fétidas hasta cheqs en Gringotts...  
  
Tal vez sea un poco largo pero no keria dividirlo en dos partes...creo que perderia su esencia, debo aclarar q la idea principal era un song fic, lo cual creo yo termino siendo otra cosa, pero no hayaba la manera en acomodar los hechos en forma a la cancion asi q.....  
  
Weno weno la cancion es "Antologia" escrita e interpretada por Shakira por supuesto y weno tengo algunos saluditos...  
  
Para Rupert Fan, q no tengo la menor idea si vaya a leer esto, pero kiero decirle q es una gran persona y excelente escritora Para mary-hp86 por echarme la mano...grax Para las Portman perdidas...kien sabe donde andaran UN BESO!  
  
Weno, espero sus comentarios, eso es todo.  
  
[ImmatureTeen] 


End file.
